


The Landlord's Proposal

by phoenixcinders



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Futanari, Master/Slave, Other, Sexual Slavery, Slavery, Spitroasting, Threesome, Trans, Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Transgender, Transsexual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:47:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixcinders/pseuds/phoenixcinders
Summary: Austin becomes the Landlord Diana and her girlfriend's little sex slave in order to continue living there.
Kudos: 22
Collections: Futanari/Transgender, Trans Stories, stories of our own: works featuring nonbinary and trans characters





	The Landlord's Proposal

Hey all. All characters involved in sex are 18 or older. Because someone has tried to copy my work and post it on amazon, I must state my all my work is protected by copyright laws. That being said, I hope you enjoy.

Bound, naked and being spitroasted by two cocks is not how I thought I would lose my virginity. I know what you’re thinking, I’m the idiot that got myself into this… Well.. Before you draw any conclusions, let me tell my side of the story first. I also need to state for the record that I am completely 100% straight. Being rammed by two cocks wasn’t on my bucket list, let alone something I would ever fantasize about.

You see, this all started when my drunk of a dad took a job as a maintenance repairman for a luxurious apartment complex in New York a month ago. The job did come with perks. We got to live in the smallest available apartment. When I say small, I mean small. I’ve seen bedrooms bigger than our apartment. Of course, it’s better than nothing. Seeing how we got evicted from the last place, we really didn’t have a choice.

Also before I really dig deep into the story, I should probably introduce myself. My name is Austin Patterson. I considered myself a somewhat normal kid. I wasn’t into drugs, nor did I party much. Mainly because I wasn’t part of the popular crowds and I never got invited to any parties. I wasn’t a loser or anything. No one bullied me. I was pretty much invisible. I’m 100% positive no one would even notice if I never showed up. Well… I guess Justin and Susan would notice. They’re pretty much my only 2 friends. Although I think we spend more time hanging out in the virtual world then we do in real life. We play this game called Aratheon. It’s pretty much the best game ever created. Not to brag or anything, but we’re kind of hot shit in that game. Not only are we in the top guild, but we along with a couple of other players we usually roll with were the first ones to take down the final boss in the latest raid that came out. It’s kind of a big deal.

Okay, back to the story. As I previously stated my dad is a bit of a drunk and that’s the understatement of the year. Not only was he a drunk, he was also piss poor at his job. It was near the end of February, so it was pretty fucking cold out. My dad was passed out like usual and I had just gotten back from school and proceeded to jerk off to some hot sexy milf with a bubble butt getting pounded by a guy with a horse cock. This was apart of my after school routine, jerk off and play video games on the VR console I worked so hard to save up for. As you can tell, I was definitely going places in life. Hey, cut me some slack, it was a Friday. I’ll have plenty of time to get my homework done on monday morning.

So I was really close to shooting off a giant load that has been building up all day when I heard a knock on the door. I tried to ignore it. I just needed a few more minutes and I was going to blow, but the person was insistent. Finally I relented and put my steely hard rod away, which was extremely uncomfortable. You can’t just stop mid jerk off and expect your boner to just magically disappear. Regardless, I had to answer the door.

When I opened that door, I kid you not, the most beautiful women I have ever seen stood in front of me. She had brunette hair that dangled along her left shoulder. Her face looked like it was sculpted by god to perfection. She had the most voluptuous pair of lips ever, even though they currently formed a scowl. I bet they would feel amazing against mine. Her eyes were dark brown and at the moment felt like they were staring straight into my soul, not in the cheeky romantic way, more like a if you don’t have the right answer I’m going to rip you a new asshole kind of way. She smelled like lavender. Her cheeks were the color of a pink flower just budding. She wore a white dress that looked expensive. It really showed off her curves as it clung to her soft, fair skinned, body.

You could tell she worked out because her arms were tone and lean. You could sort of make out her abs. Not to mention her breast, they were hard not to notice. Her dress ended near the top of her thighs. Her legs seemed to go on forever, they were gorgeous. She was kinda tall though, almost half a foot taller than me. Other than that, she was pretty much the woman of my dreams, not that I stood a chance with her. She was probably in her late 30s too, so there was a major age gap. And plus I’m pretty sure she just caught me staring at her boobs.

Is she staring at my crotch? Ah fuck… The boner I was trying to satisfy earlier put a major tent in my pants. A rather coy smirk crossed her lips as I tried to make a few readjustments. So much for first impressions…

“Is Jim there?” She looked at me with a stare that could freeze a desert. “He’s got some explaining to do.”

She tapped her foot impatiently waiting for a response.

“Ahhh… he’s ahh… out! Yeah, he’s out at the moment. Emergency or something.” Holy shit she’s intimidating. It’s like she had some kind of power that caused the words to clog up in my throat.

“I’ve had several people complain that they’ve been calling him several times about fixing things and have received no answer.” She looked pissed! “It’s his responsibility to be available and answer all calls pertaining to maintenance and repair. That’s why we pay him and allow you both to live here rent free.”

“I… I’m sorry… Is there anything I can do?” She took a deep breath and sighed.

“Unless you can fix a leaky faucet, then no.”

“I might be able to fix it. Can I take a look?” She had that are you serious look on her face.

“By all means…”

“Great, let me grab a few things, what room is it?”

“I’ll take you there myself, if you can’t do it I’m going to have to find someone who can.”

I quickly grab my dad’s tool set and my tablet. I follow her up to the room with the leaky faucet.

As the woman knocked on the door to the apartment, a little old lady opened up. “Diana, did you contact that lazy no good repair man of yours?”

“I was unable to get a hold of him, but here is his son.”

“Hopefully he’s not as lousy as his father.” Ouch! Not that I don’t disagree.

“Can I take a look?” I asked.

“Go right ahead.”

I quickly walked over to her sink and pulled out my tablet and look up how to fix a leaky faucet. After watching a several short videos, I felt confident enough to give it a go. I turned off the shutoff valve and checked the adjusting ring after removing the set crew and handle. Sure enough, the adjusting ring was loose. I tightened it with a pair of pliers and tested it. As I turned the water back on, it didn’t leak. Holy shit! I fixed it. I screwed back on the handle and packed up the tools.

“Looks like it was a loose adjusting ring, all fixed now,” I said.

“Oh thank you! You’re way better than your father,” she said.

“Ahh thanks I guess.”

“Thanks Diana, you’re always so on top of things.” The old lady gave us a smile.

“No problem Ms. Henderson. Please let me or Shauna the Apartment Complex manager know if there’s anything else we can do for you.”

I followed Diana back out to the hall way as Ms. Henderson continued to thank us. Finally she went back inside, closing the door behind her.

Diana looked at me as if I was a problem to be solved. “Please tell me you didn’t just learn that on the spot!”

“Do you want the truth?”

“Do you have any experience with repairs at all?”

“I’ve seen my dad fix a few things.”

If looks could kill, I would be dead right now. She glared at me for a few seconds before a smirk appeared on her face. “You are resourceful, I’ll give you that.”

“Umm, thanks!”

And then the smile was gone as quickly as it came. “Tell your father if it weren’t for you he would of been fired. I don’t take neglect kindly. Next time I won’t be so forgiving.”

“Ah, I’ll definitely make sure he knows that, thanks for giving him a second chance. We really can’t afford to lose this job.” She is kind of a bitch, but in a really hot way.

“Just make sure he’s there to answer the phone next time someone calls.”

“Definitely, I’ll make sure everything gets taken care of.” With that being said, she nodded and took off.

—

I went back to the apartment to finish my business and continued where I left off with the sexy milf getting railed by this hung stud. His dick was literally the size of my arm and he was just shoving that monster down her throat. She was on her knees just slurping down his python. Spit was dripping down her chin. Finally he pulled out and spun her around, with one fell swoop, his gigantic tool went all the way into her pussy. She grunted and groaned wildly as he fucked her. You know she kind of looked like Diana. Even though she scared the hell out of me, I definitely wouldn’t hesitate to have her at the end of my cock. Just thinking about her caused my member to twitch. I had my jeans down to my ankles and my cock covered in lotion, just a beating it to the thought of reaming her like Mr. Horsecock is in the video. To be honest, I wasn’t even watching the video. My eyes were shut just imagining Diana’s lips wrapped around my dick. She is so sexy, I would do anything to have a night with her. Fuck I’m about to cum.

RING! RING! RING!

FUCK! You’ve got to be kidding me!

RING! RING! RING!

Just 2 more minutes. That’s all I need! Come on!

RING! RING! RING!

If I don’t answer the phone, that will be the straw that gets dad fired and us evicted.

FUCK! I quickly pull up my pants and answer the phone. Apparently the people in room 542 have a clogged toilet.. Haven’t they ever heard of a fucking plunger!?

I grabbed the tools, my tablet and head up to their room to literally unclog a toilet… After I finished that, I took another call! This time the bathtub was clogged! It was full of hair!!!! Disgusting! Not as disgusting as a toilet clogged full of shit, but still… It wasn’t pleasant. This continued for the entire weekend! My whole weekend was spent unclogging toilets and fixing leaky faucets! What the shit?! I didn’t even have time to jerk off. I had the worse case of blue balls ever!

Finally I got some peace and quiet on Sunday night… I was way too tired to rub one out. I was about to pass out when, of course, the phone went off. I was half tempted to just let it ring, but I couldn’t bare the thought of being homeless.

‘Have a problem needing fixing?’ I said with just a hint of sarcasm.

‘Is this Jim?’ Oh shit! It’s Diana!

‘Ahh… No this is Austin… He went to the store… Is there anything I can help you with?’

‘Actually, you’re the one I wanted to talk to. You’re good with computers right?’

‘I guess you could say that. Why? Are you having computer problems?’

‘Yes! I desperately need your help. Come up to my room asap.’

‘Okay, I’ll head up there now. Which room is yours again?’

‘I’m on the top floor. Just get on the elevator and hit floor twenty. I’ll have to let you in.’

Oh shit she’s on the top floor!?

‘Okay on my way!’

I grabbed my tablet and made my way to the elevator. The floor twenty button had an intercom next to it and a passcode. I hit the button, after a few minutes of waiting the elevator started to make it’s way up.

I rode the elevator up to the top floor and the doors opened up to a hallway. “Take your shoes off and come into the living room.” I heard Diana shout. Holy shit! The entire top floor was her apartment! I quickly kicked my shoes off and followed the hallway into the living room. WOW! Her living room tripled the size of our entire apartment. Wood flooring, black stone walls. There was a round black table off to the right in front of me and behind it was a black coffee table surrounded by white couches up against a wall of glass that looked out onto New York. As I continued in the room, the left side opened up and there was another set of furniture all matching the white and black theme facing a TV on top of a black dresser, against a wall of glass, in the corner of the room. Behind the furniture was the kitchen where Diana was making herself a drink. The kitchen had black cupboards and an islander surrounded by barstools. The wall adjacent from the furniture and kitchen was also made of glass and it had two doors that lead up to the Balcony that wrapped around the corner.

“The entire top floor is your apartment!?” I asked completely amazed.

“The entire top 3 floors are my apartment,” she corrected. I’m completely lost for words. “It really shouldn’t come to a surprise since I own the apartment building along with several others.”

Holy shit! She must be loaded!

“Now have a seat while I finish making myself a drink.”

I did as she ordered and took a seat at the bar stool as she poured vodka into a glass of ice. “You know… I’ve been getting a lot of compliments about our new maintenance guy,” she said as took a sip of her drink. “A really young strapping man, a real go getter.”

“The funny thing is… The man everyone has been describing is nothing like the man we hired.” She glared at me as she took a long drink of her vodka. “Our new maintenance man is old, fat and bald. Isn’t that odd?”

Ah crap… It’s obvious she knows I’ve been covering up for my dad. No point in trying to deny it. “I’m so sorry… It’s just… I… I don’t want to be out on the street again….”

“I see… “ She twirled her drink around before taking another sip. Her eyes still fixated on me. “Now tell me the truth. Where is your father?”

I tore my gaze from her and looked down at the counter. I can’t lie to her… She knows something’s up. What will she do if she learns the truth? She’ll definitely fire him and we’ll be out on the street. My eyes started to well up.

“Listen… I know your father is an alcoholic. I saw the empty bottles at your apartment. There is no point in continuing to cover for him.”

I look up at her as a tear rolls down my cheek. She’s going to fire him for sure. I know it. “What’s going to happen? Are you going to fire him?”

“Most likely…” Oh god, I knew it! What are we going to do? Where are we going to live?

“Please don’t do it. I’m begging you! I’ll do anything you want. Just please don’t evict us!”

“Anything?”

Just then the elevator opened up. I couldn’t see who it was, does she have a boyfriend?

“Hey honey, didn’t expect you home so early.” Well that answers that question.

“Well they didn’t have what I wanted. How hard is it to get a decent dress in this city?” A beautiful blonde woman walks in wearing an amazing dress the showed off her curves. Her blonde hair was in a tight ponytail. She had the most luscious lips I’ve ever seen and a pair of eyes that could kill. Her breasts… Let’s just say they weren’t small. “Oh… we have a guest!’

She walked up and shared a short sweet kiss with Diana. I didn’t see this coming at all. “Angela this is Austin. He’s the son of the maintenance man I mentioned earlier.”

“Ooooh! This is him!?! Your deion doesn’t do him justice.” She eyed me up and down, causing my stomach to do a few summersaults.

“Now now. As cute as he is, don’t get too attached. Unfortunately we have to fire his father.” Diana expressed an over exaggerated frown.

“Surely we can make some kind of arrangement with him? I wouldn’t mind keeping him around.” They talk about me like I’m not here, the tone they use makes me feel like a lost puppy they want to keep.

“Well he did say he would do anything for us…” she said as she looked over at me. “Isn’t that right Austin?”

I had no idea what they had in mind, but as long as they let us stay here I would do it. I mean, how bad can it be right? “Yes! If you let us stay here, I’ll do anything!”

A coy smile appeared on both of their faces. “I’m sure we can work something out,” Diana said.

“Does this mean we can stay?”

“For now, but you’re going to have to earn your keep. Understood?”

I nodded. “Thank you so much, you won’t regret it!”

They both looked at each other with a devilish grins, I think I just signed my soul over to two devils in heels. Let’s be real, you would of done the same giving the circumstance. Besides, now hopefully I’ll get to spend more time with the two most gorgeous women I’ve ever seen.

“You said you were having computer issues?” I asked.

“Oh he’s just so perfect Diana. So eager to serve!” she remarked.

“He will suit our needs just fine” she said to Angela as she wrapped her arm around the other woman’s waist. She then looked over at me with such possessive eyes. I felt like a piece of meat. “I’m glad you brought it up Austin, I do have something for you to do. I need you to transfer some files from an old hard drive to an external one. However, you can’t look at the contents. I’ll know if you do.”

“Okay, sure. That’s easy enough.”

“Now you have school tomorrow, is that right?” she asked.

“Yes. I get done at 3 PM.”

“Good, then I expect you back here at 3:30 with the hard drives. Remember whatever you do, don’t look at the contents. If you do, you’ll be out on the streets quicker than you can say evicted. Is that clear?”

“Yes ma’am,” I quickly nodded.

“Excellent, the hard drives are over on the table by the door. Now off you go. Angela and I have some unfinished business,” she said as she slapped Angela’s ass.

“Uuuuh, it was nice to meet you Austin, I can’t wait to see you again,” she said licking her lips.

“It was nice meeting you too! Thank you again for giving me this chance. I won’t let you down!” What a weird meeting. The way they looked at me sent shivers down my spine. I got up and headed to the door.

“Remember Austin, don’t look at the contents of the hard drive. I’ll know if you do.” Diana said as I put on my shoes and grabbed the hard drives.

“I won’t disappoint you, I promise.”

“I expect nothing less.”

With that I took the elevator down to my floor. It was late, but I figured I could at least start transfering to files over to the external hard drive. Shouldn’t take long. I could easily sleep while the files are being copied over. I wonder what’s on it? As bad as I want to know, I’m definitely not going to risk being evicted over it.

—

The next morning the hard drives were finished transferring the file. I grabbed my bag, a pack of s’more pop tarts and head out for class.

School couldn’t of dragged on any slower. Time seemed to stand still as I eagerly waited to finally head back over to Diana and Angela’s apartment. I could barely get through class. Luckily I shared a few classes with Justin and Sue, my two best friends. Of course our English teacher had to assign another long book to read, The Historian. I think it’s about vampires or something. Finally the bell rang signalling the end of class.

It was 3:20 by the time I got back to the apartment, my dad was of course passed out in his chair with a half empty bottle of whiskey in his hand. I quickly grabbed the hard drives and made my way up to their penthouse.

I arrived at their suite and took my shoes off outside of the elevator. Diana and Angela were in sitting on the couch as I walked in. “I see you have the hard drives. I take it you didn’t look at the contents?” Diana asked.

“I didn’t, I swear.” I said as I shook my head.

“You wouldn’t be here if you did,” Angela sneered. What does she mean by that? What could possibly be on the hard drive?

“What’s on it?” I asked.

“Maybe someday you’ll find out.” Diana said as she got up and took the hard drives. “I’ll be right back.”

She vanished down the hall, leaving me with Angela.

“Why don’t you sit down and make yourself comfortable, cutie.” Angela pats the seat next to her.

I hesitantly sit down.

“So sweet thing, how was school? Learn anything new?”

“Eh, does anyone learn anything new in a standard setting?”

“Ha, I suppose not.” She bit her lip as her eyes traveled down to my neck. “What kind of standard books do they force you to read these days?”

“Well… right now we get to choose, but my friend is forcing me to read The Historian.”

“Hmm, it’s a decent book, not entirely accurate, but a good read.”

Diana comes back in and takes a seat on the other side of me.

“You’ve done well Austin. Now I’ve got another task for you.” She glances over at Angela with a grin. “On the table over there is a laptop, I need you to wipe it clean and restore it to factory settings. Of course, like the hard drives, don’t go browsing through it. Understood?”

“Uh yeah, that should be pretty simple.”

“Good, also I had father fired today. We’ve already got a replacement and I’m not referring to you.” Her eyes journeyed down my body before shooting back up with a wicked grin appearing on her face. “I’m not going to waste a talented boy like you on plunging toilets. Just thought I’d let you know.”

Ah crap, dad’s going to be in an awful mood, good thing he’s past out drunk at the moment.

“Now why don’t you run along and get to it.” Her and Angela exchanged looks as I got up and grabbed the laptop. I knew Sue was wrong. There is no way that they want me as any more than their errand bitch.

“Oh and Austin.” I looked back as Angela scooted next to Diana and started to kiss her shoulder. Holy shit! Are they about to… get it on? “I expect you back here tonight once you’ve finished.”

I nodded and left. I got back to our apartment and my dad was still out cold. Not wasting a second, I got to work on doing a wiping the computer and restoring it back to factory default. I did exactly as instructed, even at the cost of my burning curiosity. Just as I finished up, I heard a crash in the kitchen.

Rushing in to see what caused the crash, I saw my dad stumbling around. “That fucking bitch thinks she can fire me…”

WHACK! Several dishes smashed against the ground as he went into a tantrum. He finally noticed I was in the room. “This is all your fault,” he said stumbling over to me.

“How is this my fault?”

SMACK! I fell to the ground after he socked me in the eye. “Don’t argue with me! You fucking little shit.” He grabbed his whiskey bottle and chugged the remainder of it. Whipping his mouth, he dropped the bottle and blundered over to his chair.

What a fucking asshole! I felt my eye start to swell as I picked myself up, tears started to take form on the corners of my eyes. Great, now I have to explain this away. By the time I walked over to my room, my shitbag of a dad was already passed out once again.

The computer finished restoring to factory default. Now I have to go back to Diana’s and Angela with a soon to be black eye. What am I going to say when they ask about it? I can’t just not go, she expects me back there soon. I’ll just tell them I had an accident. I doubt it will work, but I have to try. I head back up there with the computer in hand and one hell of a headache.

As soon as I enter the room Angela gasps. “What the fuck happened to you?”

“It’s nothing, just an accident.”

Diana immediately came in to see what was going on. “That doesn’t look like an accident. Did your father do this?”

“I swear it was just an accident!”

Both of them looked at each other, Angela had a concerned expression, but Diana looked furious. She glared back at me. “You’re lying. Tell me the truth.”

Angela came up to me and grabbed my chin, forcing my head sideways to get a better look. “Just tell us what happened, you can trust us,” she said.

I could feel the tears trickle down my cheeks. “He was drunk…”

“I knew it!” Diana was fuming! She whipped out her phone and made a call. “Shauna, I want you to get security and escort our ex-maintenance man off the premise. I want him gone immediately.”

I broke away from Angela towards Diana. “Please don’t do this.”

She glared at me. “Why do you care about this pathetic excuse for a man? He obviously doesn’t care about you.”

My eyes fell to the ground shamefully. “He’s the only family I have…”

“Now you have us.” Angela grabbed my arm and led me to the couch, we both sat down as Diana went into the kitchen. “From now on you’re going to stay with us.”

A few moments Diana sat down on the other side of me with a bag of ice and gently applied it to my eye. “I’ll have someone bring up your stuff tomorrow. You can have a guest bedroom to put all your things in.”

“Why are you guys doing all this for me?” I can’t help but wonder if maybe Sue was right. Why else would they do all this?

“Because Austin…” Angela brushed her hand up my arm. “You’re ours.”

“Now, I have just the thing to make it all better. Why don’t you let Angela show you to your new room and I’ll make my secret remedy.” Angela grabbed my arm and pulled me up with ease. Diana went into the kitchen, while Angela pulled me behind her like a pet.

I followed her into the hallway, arriving at a rather large bedroom. “There is a bathroom through that room over there.” There was a door in the far corner of the room. It was so big! This is their guest room? I wonder what their master bedroom looks like. “Let’s get you out of these clothes.”

She pulls me close to her as her hands move down to the bottom of my shirt. I nervously swallow. An endless amount of possibilities swim through my mind as she lifts the shirt over my head. My face stings as the fabric rubs against my eye, causing me to wince in agony. My eyes shut from the pain.

I feel her hands slide down my bare chest all the way towards the edge of my pants. I take a breath of air as a shock shoots through me from her touch. Her hands tug on my trousers as she undoes my belt. Soon my pants fall to my ankles and all I have left are my boxers. I open my eyes as she bends down and lifts each foot out of my pants. Her hand sweeps up my cav as she stands up, dragging her fingers across my thigh. “There that’s better.”

Diana was standing at the doorway watching with a grin on her face. She’s holding a glass of some kind of white thick liquid. “This will help heal that eye of yours.”

She walks over and hands me the glass. I bring it to my noise and take a wif. It smells familiar. “Go on, drink up,” she says.

As I go to take a sip, Diana lifts the bottom of the glass forcing the liquid to rush into my mouth. It’s so thick! The taste is extremely salty, kinda musky. Kind of like… It can’t be… Could it? Am I drinking cum? “Drink it all up!” she commands, continue to hold the glass up as the last bit of white creamy thick liquid drips down my throat. The taste still lingers on my tongue.

“Good boy!” She smirks, as she grabs the empty glass from me. “Now why don’t you get some rest. You have a busy week ahead of you.”

“Good night Austin,” Angela sad as her hand ventured down my back and gave my butt a gentle slap. She gave me a wink, as she turned to head towards the door following Diana. “Sleep tight.”

They closed the door on their way out. I do feel exhausted, even though it’s only 8pm. I turned out the lights and climbed into the bed. Before I knew it, I drifted off into the night.

—

“Fuck me HARRDERRR!”

The sound of a bed slamming against the wall tore me out of my slumber. My mind is still in a sleepy haze. What the fuck is going on!?

“Take it all my love. I’m going to fill that ass of yours with every inch!” It sounded like an earthquake was going on. A rhythmic clapping sound came from the ceiling.

“Oh fuuck! You feel so good in my ass! Don’t stop!” What the fuck? Is that Angela?

“Uuuuh Fuck babe, you’re so tight!” Holy shit, they’re having sex! They must be right above me.

“OOohhhh FFUUUckk!” My cock went steely hard at the sound of their moans and shouts setting up a tent in the sheets. I couldn’t resist, my hand was pulling on my dick so hard. Hearing the sounds of their bed shack as the ceiling rumbled with each thrust, causing all sorts of images in my head. Diana must have a strapon. I can tell Angela is on the receiving end. Fuck this is making me so horny right now.

“Uuuuh Fuck that feels so fucking good! Keep going!”

CLAP! CLAP! CLAP! The rhythm picks up and continues to gain speed.

“I’m going to cum! I’m so fucking close!” Was that Angela or Diana, I can’t even tell now. My cock was about to explode as well. Fuck!!

“I’m CUMMING!” They shouted in unison, just as my cock pulsed out a load of cum. Fuck that felt so good! Silence took over and before long I was out like a light.

—

I woke up the next morning feeling good. The room was in complete darkness, it still must be early. Feeling energized, last night was the best sleep I’ve gotten in a long time, I jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to drain the tank. Glancing over the mirror after I finished my business, I saw my reflection for the first time since last night. Holy shit! I thought for sure my eye was going to be swollen shut. There isn’t even a bruise! What the fuck did they give me? Leaning closer and I carefully touch my face. It’s like he never even hit me.

“Works fast, doesn’t it?” Angela was standing at the door, watching me intently. She was wearing rather short bright yellow dress that almost matched her blonde hair, really showing off her curves. An image of her bent over a bed with Diana slamming into her with a strapon appeared in my mind. A shiver went down my spine at the thought. What I would of given to be a fly on the wall in that room.

She stared at me for a good long minute before finally closing the distance between us. I was still in my boxers, which left me feeling a bit bare. Biting her lip, she placed her hand on my cheek, her thumb stroked my lips as it moved to my chin. She pushed my face to the side, with her other hand she lightly stroked the spot where I was struck. “As if nothing ever happened.”

She let go of my face. Trailing her hand down my shoulder, tracing my arm all the way down to my hand. Her touch feels like electricity on my skin, sending jolts through me as if I plunged a fork into an outlet. Her fingers interlocked with mine. “Come on, follow me love. Much to do today”

Pulling me along like a child, I followed her into the living room where Diana was sitting on the couch in a dark blue dress. “Look who finally decided to rise and shine?” Angela said.

“About time! We need to be leaving here shortly,” she said, rising from her seat with an exasperated sigh. “I had John get our things ready. Are you going to put some clothes on him? As much as I like the view, I don’t care to share it with anyone but you.”

Angela pulled me close, wrapping an arm around my waist. “If I have to… Personally I think he looks better without clothes. Come on babe, let’s get you dressed.”

“Meet me downstairs, I need to speak with Shauna before we leave.” Diana grabbed her phone and a leather bound folder, then headed for the stairs.

“We won’t take long!” Angela once again had her hand in mine and pulled me along like a house broken puppy.

Following her reluctantly, my mind was going in all different directions. What is going on? Where are they going? I’ve got to get to school! We end up back at the guest bedroom and Angela grabs the clothes I wore yesterday and tosses them at me. “Put these on, we’ll have to get you some new clothes once we are in Tokyo.”

“Wait, we’re going to Japan? I can’t go to Japan! I have school! Besides I don’t even have a passport!” In complete panic mode, every excuse possible entered my mind. I can’t just leave. I have too much going on to just drop everything and go to Japan.

“Relax, it’s only for a few days. Besides, you don’t need to go to school anymore, you’re with us from now on.” Oh that’s reassuring! I guess it doesn’t take much education to be an errand bitch boy. “Now hurry up and get dressed, we’re wasting time.”

After finish putting my clothes on, Angela grabbed my hand and we were off. I barely had enough time to put my shoes on as she dragged me to the elevator.

She slammed me against the wall of the elevator as we rode it to the ground floor. I couldn’t get a breath in before her lips were against mine, her tongue probing the inside of my mouth as her hands explored my body. “Oh god it’s so hard to resist ripping your clothes off right here and now. Unfortunately this is going to have to wait.”

Her hand wrapped around my neck giving it a squeeze as she forced my head to the side with her thumb against my chin. I could feel her tongue lick the side of my cheek before she whispered in my ear, “But tonight you’re going to finally be ours.”

The elevator opened as we reached the bottom and once again I was being yanked behind her like an disciplined child. Diana was in the lobby talking with a woman who must be Shauna. She wasn’t bad looking either. Her dark chocolate skin was like silk and her white business suit really accentuates her curves, especially that supple round ass. “Have someone take the old ex-maintenance man’s son’s things up to the guest bedroom and throw out the rest. Also make sure our special guest is happy with her accommodations. I’ll be back tomorrow.”

“Yes ma’am. It will be done at once.”

“Good, I have absolute faith in you, now we must be off at once.” As soon as Diana looked over at us, her lip curled into a smirk. Shauna took her queue and left. “Everything is ready, John has the car pulled up.”

Once again Angela towed me along as we walked outside to one of the most luxurious limousines I’ve ever seen. I think it was a rolls royce, but I don’t know my cars that well. It had an all black exterior. A man was standing at the back of the limo with the door open. Diana climbed in and Angela dragged me in after. Holy shit! The inside is just as nice. Again an all black interior. It had its own bar inside, fully stocked. Diana began to mix herself a drink, while Angela pulled me close to her. Her hand landed on my thigh, giving it a squeeze before venturing north causing me to squirm. “God you’re so innocent. It’s hard to resist,” she said giggling.

“Now now, Angela. Be patient, there will be plenty of time to rob him of his naivety tonight.” Diana took a sip of what looked like water on ice, but I knew better.

“I suppose… In the meantime I certainly need to find you some new clothes. The rags you have on are dreadful,” she said as she pulled on my shirt.

“What’s wrong with my clothes?” I asked, looking down at my attire. I always wore these kinds of clothes. A t-shirt that usually had some kind of gaming reference, jeans and a pair of tennis shoes.

“Personally I prefer you with no clothes at all, but I agree with Diana. You’re ours, no one else can lay eyes on your body without our permission.” Her hand slid up my abdomen and rubbed against my chest. “These clothes are just too plain. You need something to show off your features.”

“Like how so? You’re not going to put me in a dress or anything? Right?” I had my doubts now. I realized nothing was off the table with these two.

“Ha! As amusing as that would be, you don’t have to worry, I’ll let you keep your masculinity. I much prefer it that way. I like having a nice strong boy to play with,” she laughed, as her hand drifted down over the fabric of my crotch, clasping the obvious bulge there.

We arrived at this giant pole barn type warehouse. The huge doors opened up revealing a fucking jet! Fuck me! I’m about to ride a private jet! The limo came to a stop within the building not too far from the Jet. The driver, John, opened up our door and Angela immediately yanked me out of the limo. We climbed the stairs of the door to the jet. Once inside, I was speechless. The interior was was filled with cream colored fabric and wooden trim. The seats were all recliners and there was even a couch as well as a full bar. The rich have got it made! Angela yanked me behind her before pushing me onto the couch. She plopped down right next to me, wrapping her arm around my waist. Diana sat down in the chair across from us.

“It’s a 13 hour flight, if you’d like, I have some sleeping pills that would knock you out for most of it,” Diana said, as she fumbled through her small purse, finally pulling out a pill bottle.

“Umm, I guess I’ll take some in a little bit, I’ve never been on a plane before.” I still couldn’t get over it. I was actually on a jet. A private jet!

“How cute… Don’t wait too long. I want you well rested before we get to Tokyo. We have lots to do!” Angela gave my waist a good squeeze as she winked at me.

“Maybe on the way back I’ll let you join the mile high club,” she whispered in my ear.

“What’s that?” I know I’ve heard that phrase before. I just thought it was for exclusive rich people.

“God you’re so naive, have you lived in a bubble your whole life?” she bit her lip after suppressing a smirk.

“We have a lot to teach him,” Diana said.

“I’m so looking forward to it,” Anela said licking her lips.

A woman wearing a pilot jacket and hat boarded the plane. “Good day, Diana. Angela.”

“Ms. Moore, glad to see you,” Diana replied.

A few others followed wearing similar uniforms. “Well shall we get this bird in the air,” Ms. Moore asked.

“We shall,” Diana said.

With that, the lady who followed in went over the safety procedures as Ms. Moore and another women in the exact same uniform went into the cockpit to get the plane ready after they closed the entrance.

Before long, the plane was moving to the runway. I nervously looked out the window, trying to see everything. As we finally arrived at the start of the runway, the sound of the plane’s engine came to life. All of a sudden the plane shot forward with enough force to cause me to lose my balance. Before i knew what was happening we were in the air! “This is crazy! I’ve never experienced anything like this!” I said as I looked back out the window at the shrinking landscape.

“Such a child,” Diana remarked.

It wasn’t long before we were soaring above the clouds. The sight was spectacular.

Angela gave my waist a tug. “Why don’t you take the sleeping pills, it’s a long ride from here. This will also help with the jetlag.”

“Sure I guess.”

Diana handed me two pills and a glass of water. I took them and washed them down with the drink.

It didn’t take long before I was starting to feel tired. I felt so heavy and muddied. I felt Angela’s hands on me. Her fingers slipped underneath my pants taking a handful of my ass. I tried to keep my eyes open, but they were so heavy… I… I just…

—-

“Austin!”

“Wake up!”

“Hmmmmm…” I felt hands on my shoulders shaking me! Angela’s beautiful face is the first thing I see when I open my eyes. “Hmmm where are we?”

“Were in Tokyo silly!” She had a wide smile as she gave me a wink. “Now get up!”

Without even a seconds notice, she rips me up off the couch, dragging me off the plane. I had a hard time keeping up with her pace. There were two limos waiting for us. I saw Diana get into the one before it took off as Angela and I headed towards the other. I climbed in after her. The limo was just as luxurious as the last. “Where’s Diana heading?” I grimace as I realize my jaw is a little sore, I must of slept on it wrong.

“She’s got several meetings to attend to, so it’s just going to be the two of us for the majority of the day,” she replied with a smirk. “First things first, we need to get you some good looking clothes.”

“I really don’t have a choice, do I?” She gave me a look of disappointment.

“I would love to tell you yes, you do have a choice, but let’s be honest with each other. The only real choice you have is whether you want to make it easier on yourself or not.” She bit her lip as she looked deeply into my eyes. I felt a chill go over my entire body. “Austin… I need to have you.”

Her hand fell on my chest, slowly making its way up to my neck, sliding behind it as she pulled me into a deep passionate kiss. Her tongue passed beyond my lips and entangled itself with mine. She pulled back and met my eyes with hers. “As long as we’re being honest, can you truthfully say you’re not enjoying yourself?”

She’s right, I’ve never felt like this before. I mean, come on? I spent most of my time playing video games before I met them. Life has turned around dramatically since Diana knocked on my door that fateful day. For god’s sake, I just flew a private jet halfway around the world! Plus I’ve gotten my first kiss from one of the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. It’s like I’m living some fantasy life you only see in one of those virtual reality worlds. And tonight it looks like I’m going to lose my virginity by two smoking hot women.

“That’s what I thought,” she said as she pulled me back in for another long intimate kiss. The limo came to a stop outside of what looked like a train station. The driver got out and opened the door for us. “Is this going to take us to the shopping mall?” I asked as I followed Angela out of the limo.

“No silly, this is the shopping mall,” she said as she grabbed my hand.

“What?!?”

“You’ll see…” She had a wide grin on her face, as we headed for the stairs that went underground. As we climbed down the stairs I saw the sign that said Yaesu Shopping Mall underneath a bunch of Japanese symbols.

“Holy shit! The mall is underground!?!”

She turned to me with that huge smile on her face as she towed me through the entrance. The sight of tons of shops ranging from candy to sushi, clothes and anything else you could possibly think of appeared in front of me. It was incredible.

Angela turned to me still grinning. “If you’re good, I might even let you try some of their delicious treats.”

“That would be awesome! Thanks!” I said excitedly. There are so many delightful smells. Everything from chocolate, to fried chicken and anything else you can think of. The delicious scents hit my nostrils with such an intensity causing my stomach to rumble and my mouth to salivate.

“Don’t thank me yet, I did say if you were good…” Her playful smile had a wicked twist to it as she winked at me. “I have no doubt that you’ll be a good boy for me, won’t you?”

“Have I ever been anything but a good boy for you?”

Her free hand gently cupped my cheek as she gave me a quick peck on the lips. “I suppose not yet, but past behavior doesn’t always predict future behavior. Now let’s pick you out some nice clothes.”

Once again I was being tugged around as we walk through the mall, every now and she would stop in front of a shop until we finally arrive at a store that caught her eye.

It’s a rather rich clothing store with both men’s and women’s clothing. Angela excitedly rushes in jerking me behind her. I got to say, being pulled around behind Angela isn’t all that bad. At least the view is good. Angela’s supple round ass bounces with every step she takes. I finally took my eyes off of her thick bottom after I noticed her looking back at me with a gleam. “You like what you see back there?”

Ah crap, she caught me staring. I took a deep swallow, quickly averting my eyes. “It’s okay Austin!” She stopped and pulled me close enough to whisper in my ear. “One of the benefits of being mine is you can look all you want and if you’re a good boy, I’ll even let you touch.”

This is can’t be real. Shit like this never happens to me, so therefore, I must be dreaming. She leans up and gives me a light kiss on the lips, as she pulls back a gasp escapes her mouth. “Oh my god! This would look so cute on you!”

She yanks me over to a mannequin showing off a tight pair of black pants with a bright tannish leather pair of shoes and a leather jacket to match, over a white collar button up shirt and a black tie pinned down with a clip. “You have to try it all on! Wow, look at this outfit!”

Once again I’m being dragged to another mannequin. This time it’s wearing tight blue jeans, a dark brown pair of leather shoes, with a skinny, grey sweater over a blue, collared, button up shirt. “This would look so good on you! Oh so would that!”

We are off to another plastic human replica wearing black, tight pants, tan colored shoes, and a dark, navy blue, light jacket over a grayish, white sweater. “You have to try all of these on right away! You’ll look absolutely gorgeous.”

She grabs each outfit, piling them in my arms as she drags me over to the fitting room and we cram inside. “Go on, try them on.”

“You want me to try them on in front of you?” I ask sheepishly.

“Well of course, you better get used to being naked around me, because that’s how I want you when we’re alone together.” She has a wicked grin on her face, as she waits impatiently for me to start undressing. I set the clothes down and hesitantly start to strip. My nerdy Aratheon shirt comes off first, Angela licks her lips with giddy anticipation.

Unbuckling my belt, my pants start to slip as I unbutton and unzip. They fall to my ankles, causing Angela to bite her lip. As I kick my pants off, I felt so bare. Even though I still had my boxers on, I’ve never felt more naked as Angela’s eyes traveled up and down my body. “There’s so many things I want to do to you. I’m not sure how much longer I can wait.”

I nervously look up into her eyes. “Like what?”

A wicked smirk appears on her face as she steps closer. Her hand brushes up on my chest, slowly climbing up to my neck. Her grip tightens around my throat as she pulls me closer. “Tonight you’ll soon find out,” She whispers as she pulls me into a long, intimate kiss.

“Now try this outfit on.” She grabs tight blue jeans and light blue collar, button up shirt, holding it against my chest.

I grab the pants and wrestle to get them on. They’re so tight! They cling to my skin. “Hmmm, that looks amazing on you. It really shows off that ass of yours.” Once again she bites her lip. I put on the shirt, quickly trying to button it up. I grab the sweater and pull it over my head. Angela bends down and lifts my leg up as she puts on the dark leather shoe. I gently grab her shoulder for support. She does the same with the other foot.

She stands back up and drinks in the sight of me. “Just as I thought! You look adorable! Now lets try the next one.”

Before I even have a chance to move, her hands grab the bottom of the sweater and she pulls it over my head. She then unbuttons the shirt, her hands rub against my chest as she slides the shirt off my shoulders letting it fall to the ground. I feel her fingers slip down my stomach, arriving at the edge of my pants. She slowly unzips my pants. Once again she kneels down taking the shoes off, then pulling my pants off.

Her hands travel up my legs until they’re at my boxers. It’s hard not to notice the tent pitched, as my cock is stiff as a pole. “You’re enjoying this, I can tell,” she smirks.

“Now let’s try this one on.” She pushes pass me as she grabs the dark blue pants and and bends down. I lift my leg up allowing her to slip the tight pants on, doing the same with the other foot. As she pulls them up my thighs, she pauses and grabs a handful of my ass with each hand, before continuing. My cock is now steely hard, barely held within my boxers and the fact that her face is just inches away from it, causes all sorts of dirty thoughts to run through my mind. Her hand wrapped around my fabric covered dick, giving it a squeeze before she stuffs it within the pants and zips them up. She leaves a trail of kisses up my stomach as she climbs to her feet. I’ve never felt so… exhilarated! Every touch, every kiss and glance sends ripples to my core. I don’t know how much more I can handle.

A shock rips through me as her fingers brush up against my abs. Her tongue does circles around my nipples, causing me to tremor. I’m pudding in her hands. Her lips travel up my chest.

“Ahhhhhh!” I screamed out as her teeth sunk into the skin of my shoulder.

She quickly backs off. Looking at me with guilt as I grab my shoulder. “I’m sorry. I got too carried away.”

A tiny bit of blood dripped out from her bite mark. She turned away. “Finish trying on the clothes and pick one out to wear before you come out,” she says as she leaves the dressing room. That was strange. She bit me… hard. Yet, I felt so consumed by her. I wanted more. My cock was still hard as a rock. Why did she leave?

After I finally finished trying on all the outfits, I put on the outfit with the tan leather jacket and tie. Walking out of the dress room, I saw Angela’s eyes light up as she looked at me. “Wow… You look sexy!”

“Ah thanks.”

“Now let me pay for it all,” She replies. I follow her up to checkout and pile the clothes on the register, along with the tags from the clothes I’m wearing. After she pays, she grabs the bags and hands them to me to carry. She then grabs me by the elbow and we’re off once more. We pass a few more shops before stopping at a Sex toy shop. A wicked grin displays on her face as she drags me into the store. As we browse through the store’s selection, Angela grabs a basket and starts to fill it with whatever she finds. I notice quite a few items I have no idea what they’re for. She grabs a black leather ring the size of my mouth that has two leather straps on each side and places it in her basket. What in the world could that possibly be for?

We continue along browsing through the stores inventory as Angela fills her basket up, a pair black leather restraints held together by chains, a blindfold, a weird kind of harness, 2 pairs of thigh high boots, a dildo, a really small weird looking dildo with a flat end, a paddle. My imagination runs wild. Hopefully she doesn’t plan on using those dildos on me! She grabs a thong and holds it up to me. “What do you think?”

“I… ah… I think it would look great on you!”

She laughs, “No silly, it’s not for me, it’s for you!’

“Wait… What!? I thought you weren’t going to make me wear any women’s clothing!” No way she’s going to make me wear a thong!

“Plenty of masculine men wear thongs, especially to please their mistresses.” She puts the thong in the basket. And a crop as well as a flogger.

“Tonight’s going to be a long night, isn’t it?” I ask with a sigh.

“Umm Hmmm, don’t act like you’re not going to enjoy every second of it,” She smiles wickedly.

After she throws in two different leather outfits, she finally cashes out and hands me a few more bags to carry. “Since you’ve been such a good boy, I’ll let you try some tasty treats.”

“Really!?” I ask excitedly

“Yes… but don’t get used to it. I need to keep that gorgeous figure of yours in tip top shape.” Her eyes travel up and down my body, sending my stomach in a tizzy. Holy crap! I’m so hungry, I totally forgot I haven’t ate anything since yesterday! “Why don’t you go sit down and I’ll bring you something delicious to try.”

“Okay, thanks!” I quickly rush over to an open table and set the bags down. I don’t have to wait long before she back with a tray of delicious looking food. She set the tray down in front of me. It had all sorts of different kinds of food. Everything from meat on a stick, sushi, to some kind of flavored candy.

“Well dig in!” I looked at her with astonishment.

“Aren’t you going to eat anything?” I asked.

“I already ate before you woke up.”

Without a second hesitation I devoured everything in sight. Oh it was so tasty! Whatever this meat was, it was so good! It tasted like pork. The sushi was amazing as well! I’ve never had sushi. Raw fish never appealed to me, but after tasting it for the first time; I can’t get enough of it. Oh my god this bread is covered in sugar. Oh it’s so good. There are 3 puffy dumpling looking things skewered on a stick, each a different color. A white one, a pink one and a green one. I pop the white one in my mouth.. Holy shit! It’s so good! It’s has a sweet taste to it. It’s kind of doughy, but absolutely delicious! I quickly eat the pink one after I swallow the white one. Oh man, it’s just as good!

“You like it?”

I nodded excitedly.

“It’s called Sanshoku Dango. Something you’ll only find in Japan.” She says as she watches me eat with a vicarious smile.

“It’s delicious!” I eat the green one next. It’s a bit different from the other two, but just as scrumptious. It bit of an earthly taste to it. I feel stuffed after I finish off the plate of savoury food.

“Did you enjoy it?” she asks with a gorgeous smile.

“Oh absolutely! It was all amazing! Although I think I ate too much! My stomach is about to burst”

She laughs as she watches me, never taking her eyes off me. “Well I’m glad you liked it, are you ready to leave love?”

“We’re we heading?” I asked.

“We’re going to do some sight seeing,”

I follow her to the limo and we’re off. We spent the entire afternoon hitting up all these amazing places. We toured the Shinjuku Gyoen National Garden. Then we spent some time at Odaiba, it was literally a mini floating city.

Finally we ended up at a restaurant, where we were meeting Diana.

I walked with Angela hand in hand into the place. It was rather dark, with incandescent lighting. So many scents hit my nostrils at once as we walked through the dining area. Lots of different kinds of seafood, hints of wine and some other kinds of alcohol. I swear I could smell a wood kind of scent. It all blended into one very intoxicating, mouth watering, smell. I finally spotted Diana sitting at a table in the corner sipping on a red wine. We walked over and Angela ushered me to sit in between her and Diana at the square table.

As soon as we sat down the waiter brought us both a glass of wine. I looked at both Diana and Angela, but neither seemed to care that I was only 18. I definitely wasn’t going to say anything. This is the first time I’ve ever had a drink of any kind of alcohol and I was going to enjoy it!

The waiter, who was a middle age man, started talking in what I assumed was Japanese. I had no idea what he was saying, but both Angela and Diana listened intently. After a brief moment of silence, Diana responded in Japanese to the waiter. He scrippled a few notes on his notepad and nodded, then left. Honestly, I can’t say I’m surprised that she speaks Japanese.

“So Austin, how was your day?” she asked.

“Oh it was amazing! We went to the underground mall and tried the most amazing food ever! Then we visited a huge garden and finally went to see this city that looked like it was floating on the water.”

“I can see you went shopping, you look good. Angela certainly has a sense of fashion, doesn’t she?” Diana smiled as she winked across the table at her.

“Honestly, I’m not the best person to ask. I’ve been told I have the fashion sense of a caveman.” Both of them shared a laugh at that.

“That’s why we both are very fond of you Austin,” Angela smittenly pointed out. “You’re so honest and you have quite the sense of humor.”

It didn’t take long before the waiter brought out the food. It was served on a literal log cut in half. It was crazy. Didn’t really have much food though. A slab of fish. I think this was octopus and a lot of leafy greens. I looked up at Diana and Angela. They didn’t have their food yet. “Go ahead and eat,” Angela said.

I didn’t hesitate and dug in. Oh my god, the fish was excellent. Even though octopus was delicious. I had my doubts, but my mind was blown away. Heck, even the leafy greens had a distinct and delicious taste. I finished my meal before they even got theirs.

The waiter finally came over and dropped off the bill.

“Are you two going to eat?” I asked.

“I have some food in the fridge and Diana already ate,” Angela answered. Whatever I guess.

They paid the bill and we left the restaurant and to their hotel.

—

After we arrived at the hotel, we made our way up the elevator to their penthouse suite. It was huge! Nearly just as big as their apartment back in New York. The floors were a really dark, an almost black kind of wood. The walls were also covered wood, a mahogany brown. As soon as we entered the living there was a pool table on the left. Straight ahead was several couches and chairs on a giant, fluffy, white rug in front of a glass wall looking out on a balcony with a hot tub.

I followed them through the living room and past a long glass table with 3 white chairs on both sides along with a chairs on both ends. It too was on a white rug. To the left of the dining room was the kitchen, just as impressive as the rest of the place. It had all stainless steel countertops. We continued until we entered the master bedroom. The bed was huge with a sofa and chair in the corner of the room along with a table with several bags I recognized being the things we purchased earlier today.

“Take your clothes off,” Diana commanded. It’s finally time to lose my virginity! And to two beautiful, wealthy women is one hell of a way to lose one’s virginity! No one’s going to believe me at school. To say I was nervous is an understatement. I quickly did as ordered, removing the fancy clothes Angela bought me. They both watched intently as I stipped down to my boxers. I looked up at them anxiously, Angela was biting her lip looking at me with giddy anticipation. Diana on the other hand had her arms cross, impatiently tapping her foot. “When I told you to take your clothes off, I meant all of them.”

I hesitated, but succumbed to Diana’s command, slowly hooking my thumbs at the edge of my boxers, bringing them down my rear until they fell to my ankles. I kicked them to the side. I was completely bare for them. I could feel both their eyes thoroughly giving my body a good look.

Angela stepped over to the table and searched through the bags until she found what she was looking for. She grabbed a bag and pulled out the blindfold. She walked up to me with a wicked smile. “Baby, would you be so kind and put this on?”

I looked at the blindfold and then back at her. She stuck out her bottom lip in an exaggerated attempt to plead with me. “Please.”

I nodded and she stepped behind me placing the blindfold over my eyes. I couldn’t see anything, but I could feel her fingers slowly trace down my back until they landed on my ass. She gave each cheek a squeeze, pulling them apart. I could hear movement, the clicking of heels on the wood flooring. A ruffling of bags in the distance. I let out a gasp as I felt something wet and warm poke my butthole, what I could only assume was Angela’s tongue. It felt so weird and yet I liked it.

The clapping of high heels on the floor was getting closer. A hand grabbed my forearm, leather tightly wrapped around my wrist as my asshole was penetrated by Angela’s wet, warm tongue. It sent a jolt up my spine. A hand grabbed my other arm and once more another leather strapped binded my wrist. Now both arms were being pulled behind my back and I heard a click. I try to pull my arms apart, but they were bound. I was now completely helpless and at their mercy. Holy shit! This is getting intense and a little bit uncomfortable. What did they have planned for me?

‘Ooohhhhh!” Angela’s tongue left a trail of spit from my balls all the way to my asshole.

SMACK! “Aaaahhhh!” A hand slapped my ass, gripping my cheek. I could hear Angela get up behind me and all of a sudden I was being pushed forward, until I was bent over the bed. Once more Angela’s tongue was deep in my ass. I heard Diana say something, but it wasn’t in English. Angela removed her tongue from my ass and gave it a slap. “Wait here precious.”

I could only imagine what’s they’re doing. I could hear a variety of sounds, everything from a crinkling of shopping bags, to the clicking of heels against the hard floor, and a few things I couldn’t identify.

Angela and Diana where talking to each other in some other language I didn’t at all understand. Now I could hear them walk over to me.

SMACK! “AAAHhhhhh!” My ass stung with the hard slap.

“Open your mouth!” I heard Diana say and I did as I was told. A giant ring was shoved in, spreading my jaw as wide as I could open it. Leather straps wrapped around my head, tightening the ring in place. I recognized it as the weird object Angela purchased.

Finally they removed the blindfold from my eyes revealing the biggest cock I’ve ever seen, hanging in front of my face. My eyes went wide. What the fuck!? I follow the cock up the gorgeous feminine body it belongs, finally meeting Diana’s eyes. She had the most devilish grin and before I knew it, her giant python was shoved into my helpless mouth. I can’t believe Diana has a cock!! A cock that is currently about to enter my throat! I start to gag around her massive member, but she doesn’t relent. Tears start to form at the corner of my eyes as I struggle to breath. Finally she pulled out enough to let me inhale some oxygen before stuffing her monster back down the entrance of my throat once more, this time she only held it there for a few seconds before she started gyrating her hips back and forth.

Just when I thought it couldn’t possibly get any worse, I felt something rubbing up and down my ass crack. Oh please don’t tell me Angela has a cock too!!! I panicked and tried to struggle.

SMACK! “Stop moving baby! The more you struggle, the more it’s going to hurt!” Angela said. My ass hurt so bad from her spanks and the last thing I wanted was a dick up my ass. This is definitely not how I imagined this going down. A pressure started to build at the entrance to my ass. OH MY GOD! It became immensely painful! I squirmed wildly as, trying anything to prevent Angela shoving ruining my asshole.

But before I could even put up a fight, Diana logged her cock deep down my throat, instantly triggering my gag reflex. AHHHHH! Angela’s dick just ripped open my asshole as she finally penetrated me. Holy fucking shit! It hurt so bad! More tears streamed down my cheeks. There was nothing I could do, my hands were bound. Angela gripped both ass cheeks as she drove her jackhammer further in my ass. I tried to scream, but Diana’s cock muffled out the sounds I made as she started to fuck my mouth. “Don’t worry baby, it’ll only hurt for a short while, I promise you’ll soon love it,” Angela said as she held her dick deep in my ass, stretching it to unbelievable lengths.

I can’t believe this is happening! How did I get myself into this!? “Even if he doesn’t enjoy it, he better get used to it,” Diana said. “He belongs to us from now on.”

She pulled out her cock to the tip, before thrusting in all of her gigantic cock. Her balls slapped against my chin. She held it there for what seemed like forever. I struggled to try to breathe. My mind was going blank without any oxygen. Finally, she pulled completely out. Gasping, I sucked in as much air as I could. I looked back up to Diana’s eyes as she smirked looking down at me. Her hand brushed up against my cheek. “You are ours, understand? Our little cock slave!” She gave my cheek a little slap, before plunging her cock back in, really starting to thrust her cock in and out. Fucking my mouth like a jackrabbit.

“Oh Diana, you make it sound like it’s going to be horrible for him,” Angela said as she slowly pulled her cock out just enough to pump it back in. She put her hand on my arm and slowly moved it down to my own hand. Her fingers traced the inside of my palm as she hooked them with mine. “I want him to enjoy worshipping our cocks.”

She pushed and pulled her cock in and out of my ass slowly. The pain decreased as a new sensation took over. Her hand let go of mine and traced up my back causing me to squirm as it tickled. She gripped the back of my neck, giving it a gentle squeeze before sliding her fingers up through my hair, grabbing a handful. I could feel the weight of her breasts as she leaned down on top of me, continuing to thrust her pole slowly inside of me. I felt the heat of her breath as she pushed my head down on Diana’s cock. The tip tickled my tensols. “Relax baby, you’re ass is so tight!”

Fuck! My own cock was hard as a rock as it rubbed up against the sheets. The pain was still present, but the pleasure started to dominate my being. I’ve never felt anything like it. Every thrust of her cock sent ripples through me. Angela’s other hand grabbed my throat, giving it a gentle squeeze. I don’t know how much more I can take!

“Fuck, he is so fucking tight!” she said, as her thighs smacked against me, submerging her cock deep within my ass. Her hand let go of my hair and slid under my stomach, hugging me to her. Her pace started to quicken, pumping her gigantic log deeper inside me.

“Hmmm, as good as this feels, I’m going to have to teach him some proper cock sucking techniques,” Diana said as she pulled out and smacked her giant meatstick against my face. A string of precum dripped from my mouth, leaving a salty taste on my tongue. She plunged it back in, this time planting both hands on my hand, each gripping handfuls of hair as she started to really force her cock in and out of my throat.

I could feel my penis start to pulse, a deep pleasure completely took over me. Oh fuck!

“I’m going to cum!” Angela shouted. She started to really thrust her cock up my ass. Her hands gripped both of my hips, moving into a position that allowed her the leverage she needed to drive her cock hard and fast, slamming deep inside my asshole. “Fuuuuck!”

“I’m going to cum too my love! Let’s cum together!” Diana moaned, I could hear them start to kiss as the both fucked me senseless. My own cock was spewing out cum all over the bed. Both of them sunk their members deep inside me. I could feel their steely hard cocks start to pulse, as a hot liquid started to fill my insides. Diana’s dick was deep inside my throat, warm fluids flooded into my stomach, as Angela’s python shot her sticky seed, painting the inside of my ass.

Diana pulled out to the tip, unloading more of her cum, filling my mouth with the salty, thick, liquid. She finally pulled out and shot one last load all over my fast. We were all panting, especially me.

Angela collapsed on top of me with her dick still lodged in my ass, cum still leaking from it. I felt so exhausted, I could barely keep my eyes open. “Go to sleep baby, tomorrow we’ll introduce you to your new life.”

Before I knew it, darkness overtook me.

Chapter 2

“Wakey wakey!”

I felt so groggy, a haze covered my senses. I didn’t want to open my eyes, they still felt so heavy. All of a sudden a weight was put on my chest. I felt something tapping against my lips. I went to brush it away, but my hands were still bound from last night. Last night! I totally forgot about last night! I open my eyes to find a giant cock pressed against my lips.

“Morning sunshine!” My eyes journeyed up the cock to find Angela staring down with a big smile. She tapped her dick once more against my lips. “Be a dear and open up for me.”

I still can’t get over the fact that Angela and Diana have cocks. I’ve never felt more trapped. Bound and at the mercy of their will. I wanted to protest, I wanted to deny them, but how could I?

“Don’t be a sour puss Austin,” she said, sticking out that bottom lip to emphasize her displeasure. “I promise if you try and put forth the initiative, you’ll love being mine.”

“Just put in the ring gag and fuck his face, he’ll learn eventually it’s better to willingly suck cock over having a dick forced down your throat.” I followed the sound of Diana’s voice to find her sitting on the chair watching us, completely naked.

“Huhhh, I don’t want to force fuck his mouth, I want him to want to suck my dick and enjoy it,” Angela said.

“That can be taught through discipline, I thought you’d have learned that by now,” she replied. Angela looked thoroughly annoyed. Diana got up and walked over, grabbing the ball gag on her way. “Let me show you how it’s done.”

Angela got off of me. Diana reached down and squeezed my nostrils shut. Oh god! I should of just obeyed Angela! “Open your mouth and I will let you breath.”

I couldn’t hold it any longer and I parted my lips for air! As I opened my mouth, Diana jammed the ring inside once again and strapped it around my head. I grunted and tried to beg them, but my words were muffled. Please not again! Before I could even get another thought in, Diana pulled me by my hair, forcing me to turn on my stomach before she slammed her dick all the way down my throat. She stood at the edge of the bed cramming her massive member inside my mouth as I lay on my stomach bound and helpless. She clogged my air pipes with her giant meaty cock, causing me to gag on her shaft. “We could of saved all this trouble if you would of just left the gag in.”

“I wanted him to have a relatively comfortable sleep,” Angela argued.

“When are you going to learn, breaking in a new pet requires discipline,” she said as she pulled out her cock far enough so she could slam it back in. “You have to be stern with them. Show them who’s in charge.”

She fucked my mouth at a steady pace, every once in a while she would force it all the way in, holding it there causing me to panic and gag. Tears streamed down my eyes as she plowed her massive meatstick down my already sore throat. “He is our pet, my love. Nothing more.”

She couldn’t mean that, could she? Am I just a.. A pet to them?

“No, he can be so much more!” Angela pouted. Diana grabbed my hair with both hands, pulling my head down on her cock, once again, it was lodged down my throat blocking off the air.

“You say this every time,” she responded as she pulls back and gives my throat a hard thrust. I grunt and stifle. A little bit of spit drools down my chin. Finally she pulls out, allowing me to breath. Wait… What did she mean by that? There were others?

“He’s different from the all the others,” Angela disputed, as Diana slaps my face with her saliva covered dick. She rubs the tip around my cheek, smudging my own spit everywhere.

“Even so, he still could use some training and discipline.” She pushed her wood back in, this time she started to fuck my face with a feriosity. Her balls slapped my chin. I could feel her dick start to grow even harder. “Oh, fuck! I’m about to cum.”

She pulled back one last time before she embedded her monster down my windpipe. It started to pulse and then I could feel it. A burst of cum shot down my throat. And then another followed. “OOOOoooh Fuck!”

Gobs of her stick seed flooded down my throat as her cock continued to pulse. Finally her cock became flaccid and finally she pulled it out, leaving a trail of her sticky, salty seed in my mouth. I desperately gasped for air.

“When your done with him, clean him up and bring him out to the dining room. It’s time we go over the rules,” Diana says as she gets up and walks out of the room, leaving me alone with Angela.

She gets up off the chair and walks over to my helpless, bound, naked body. Her eyes had lustful intent, traveling up and down my body. She sat down next to me. “I don’t need to keep the ring gag in, right? You’ll be a good boy, won’t you?”

I nod without hesitation.

“I trust you to keep your word, Austin.” With that she reaches over and removes the gag finally allowing me to relax my sore jaw.

“Thank you!” I’m still panting from the mouth fucking Diana gave me. I can only imagine what Angela’s got in store.

“Your jaw is probably pretty sore right now, isn’t it?” she asks and I nod in response. “I bet you don’t want to endure another face fuck, do you?”

“Please no!”

“That’s what I thought. I guess that leaves your ass then.”

“No! Please not that!”

“Now, now, Austin. You’ve got to choose, it’s either a blow job or anal. If you want it in your ass, I’ll be gentle. I promise.” She brushed her hand against my cheek. “If you do what I say, it’ll only hurt a little bit and only for a few moments.”

She stood up and flipped me on my back, bringing my ass to the edge of the bed with my legs up against her shoulders. She then grabbed each thigh and pushed my knees against my chest as she knelt down and gave each of my ass cheeks a kiss.

I then felt her tongue lick the crack of my butt before coming back to my rosebud. “Ohhh,” I moaned out as her tongue slipped into my asshole. It felt so good!

Her hand slid down my thigh and wrapped around my hardening penis. She gave it a squeeze and then slowly started stroking it as she tongue fucked my asshole. I can’t believe how good it felt. It didn’t last long… I looked down at her as she stood up. She leaned over, bringing her face only a few inches away from mine. We stared into each others eyes. I could feel her hungry python rubbing up against my ass, poking and prodding. “Relax Austin, I promise I don’t want to hurt you.”

Her lips fell upon mine in a deep, passionate kiss. As her tongue slipped past my lips, I could feel the tip of her cock pressing against the entrance to my butt. I tensed up, anticipating the pain her cock is going to cause me. She broke away from the kiss. “Baby if you don’t relax, it’s going to hurt a lot. Focus on my lips against yours,” she said pressing in for another intimate kiss once again.

I was definitely scared shittless right now. I grabbed handfuls of sheets with both of my bound hands underneath me. She pulled back just a second as she spit into her hand and then continued to kiss me, this time just light pecks traveling down my neck. She rubbed her cock against my rosebud and slowly pushed forward. A sharp pressure overtook my senses. “Ahhhhhh,” I grunted and bit down on my lip as she continued to kiss my neck, softly nibbling and sucking on my skin.

I felt my rectum give way and slowly she filled up my ass with her johnson. “Uuuuhhhhhhhh fuck!” I groaned, as my ass stretched to the limit to accommodate her monster cock. An immense pain went through me. I couldn’t help but tense up. My muscles strained, trying to push out the intruder.

“As good as this feels, you need to relax and stop squeezing with your buttocks. It’s only going to hurt worse when you do that,” she whispered softly into my ear. She softly bit my ear. I tried my best to relax, letting out a sigh. Her cock continued to inch forward. “UUuuuh! Your ass is still so tight, I thought after last night you’d be a bit looser. It feels so good!”

I felt like I was being split in two! She continued to inch her cock forward. “I thought you said if I did what you said you wouldn’t hurt me!” I gasped.

She held ceased her conquest, if only momentarily. “Ha, I said it would only hurt a little bit and for only a moment. Don’t worry, it’ll soon feel good Austin, I promise! Besides, I’m almost all the way in.”

Her hand wrapped around my cock and she started to stroke it. It didn’t take long before I was rock hard. She pulled her cock out to the tip. I felt so empty without her shaft inside me, but not for long. She eased it in ever so slowly. The pain wasn’t as bad now, however, she didn’t stop pushing in until I could feel her groin against my cheeks and her balls against my back as they rubbed against my binded hands. “Oh fuck, I’m all the way in!”

I gasped, it felt like the air had been pushed out! “See that’s not so bad, is it?”

I was panting, I could barely put two words together. Her hand let go of my cock and slipped underneath the back of my head, pulling me close as her lips interlocked with mine. Her tongue zipped across the top of my mouth sending a shiver down my spine. She pulled back her tree trunk just a few inches before gently pushing it back in. She continued to do this at a slow pace. Rocking her hips back and forth only a few inches. Her slow gyrations started to feel good. No.. They felt amazing! The pain was almost an afterthought.

As she tenderly moved her hips back and forth, her tongue worked magic in my mouth. It slipped around the inside of my teeth of the top of my mouth. It tickled! I’ve never felt so many different sensations.With her cock milking my prostate and her tongue adventuring the inside of my mouth, my mind was overloaded. My cock was harder than steel, ready to explode. I don’t know how much longer I can contain it! “Holy shit!” I screamed. “I… I’m going to erupt!”

I could feel her pace quicken and her thrust grew longer and harder. Her slow love making turned into a hard fucking and it felt incredible! “Fuck! I’m about to climax too!” she shouted. “Let’s cum together!”

She pulled out and grabbed both of our cocks as they erupted all over us, covering us both in cum. She bent down and licked it off my stomach making her way up to my lips. We kissed. I could taste the cum that was in her mouth. Finally she broke away, leaving me panting for more.

She looked deep into my eyes. “Can you honestly tell me you didn’t enjoy that?”

“I… I… I’ve never experienced anything like that!”

A smirk crossed her face. Her lips fell against mine once more, before she stood up and flipped me on my stomach. At long last, she undid my bindings, freeing my wrists. She gave my ass a slap before helping me on my feet.

We were facing each other, our eyes locked in each other’s gaze. “Don’t you want to experience this all the time?” she asked.

“I…” She pulled me into another long passionate kiss before I could get another word out.

“This could be your life, all you have to do is accept it,” she whispered.

“Do I even have a choice?” I asked.

“Of course, I haven’t taken away your free will,” she smiled. I feel like there’s more to that statement. Like she could if she wanted to… “You can choose to resist and disobey. As much as Diana would enjoy that very much, I don’t think you would like it at all.”

“Besides… I meant what I said Austin. I truly don’t want to hurt you!”

“Why me?” This question has been lingering on my mind since yesterday. At first, I thought it was just a mere chance. But the way she looks at me and how she acts towards me, it’s like I’m a puzzle… A puzzle with treasure she wants to splunder. But the thing that I really find odd… It just feels like there’s some kind of connection between us. Something I’ve never felt before. I can’t explain it, but I know it’s there.  
“Honestly?”

“No… I want you to lie to me.”

“Ha! Well besides for your sarcastic sense of humor and your obvious good looks… I don’t know. There’s something about you, I just can’t place my finger on it.” She bit her lip, eyeing me with that all too familiar stare. “It’s like I’ve met you before and yet I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone quite like you.”

“In a world where everything is nearly indistinguishable, you’re an oddity to me Austin.” With that she grabbed my hand and led me out into the dining room. Diana was sitting at the end of the table sipping on what I assumed was most likely some kind of alcoholic drink.

“About time. Have a seat, we need to discuss some ground rules.” Diana motioned at the chair across from her. Angela pulled the chair out and forced me in it.

“Well I’m going to freshen up a bit, have fun!” Angela brushed her hand through my hair before she left me alone with Diana.

She had papers in front of her as she sat straight up with her hands interlocked over them. She had such a poker face on. Her hair was done up in a elegant bun. She was dressed in a business suit. And here I was in the complete nude. Yeah, this definitely wasn’t at all awkward.

“Now that you’ll be staying with us for the foreseeable future, we need to set some rules. You will learn to abide by these rules, failure to do so will not end well for you. If you abide by the rules, I promise you will be rewarded.” Her steely gaze never left mine. She was so poised, it was impossible not to be intimidated. She slid the top sheet of paper over to me. “This is the list of rules I expect you to follow.

Rules

I will always show respect to my superiors (Diana and Angela)  
I will refer to my superiors as either Mistress, Master, or My Lady.  
I will serve my mistresses faithfully and always do as they command.  
I will complete all of my chores each day unless told otherwise.  
I will clean up after my mistresses and myself.  
I will maintain perfect personal Hygiene according to the instructions given.  
I will ask permission to speak at all times unless spoken to.  
I will not bring anyone to the apartment without permission  
I will wear the clothing my mistresses provide  
I will not leave my mistresses’ presence without permission  
I will provide pleasure for my mistresses whenever they desire, however they desire it.  
I will exercise everyday according to the routine that is provided.  
I will only eat the meals that are provided for me.  
I will not enter any of the rooms outside of the ones I’m allowed access to.  
My body, mind and soul are property of Diana and Angela  
Signature______________________________________ Date __________

Holy shit! I’d pretty much be signing my life away. Sue was right! They want me to be their sex slave. “Wow…” was all I could say.

“It’s a lot to take in,” she said. “I’ll give you a few moments to think about it.”

“What happens if I don’t sign it?” I ask.

“Well… You would be free to leave.” A smirk covered Diana’s face. “Of course, we would have to keep all the things we purchased and you would have to find your own ride home as well as new living arrangements.”

“You mean you would just leave me here!? In Japan!? Without any clothes?”

She nodded. Talk about a rock and a hard spot. They literally have me over a barrel. “I would also have to release these photos.”

She handed me a file. I carefully opened it… Oh fuck! These are of me! I’m completely naked with a cock in my mouth. I fanatically flip through them. There from the plane ride! Those sleeping pills they gave me, they knocked me out so they could take these photos! No wonder my jaw was sore. Oh god! This one I’m covered in cum! What the fuck!?

I looked back up at her. She had the most satanic grin on her face. “You would be wise to sign the paper and follow the rules.”

“This is blackmail!” There is no way they can do this!

“Oh Austin, this is child’s play.” She bit her lip as she eagerly looked at me. “You have no idea what we’re capable of. Now be a good boy and sign the papers. We have a lot to do today. I want to get back to New York ASAP.”

I have no doubt she’ll follow through with her promises. If I don’t sign her set of rules, she’ll toss me out on the street in Tokyo without any clothes. Not to mention my life will be practically ruined with those photos. That’s if I ever get back to New York, on top of it all, I’ll be homeless!

On the other hand, if I sign those papers, I lose my freedom. Not that I really had much of it anyways. Let’s not forget all the crude, humiliating things their going to make me do. I would be forced to not only suck their cocks, but I would obviously have to take it up the ass all the time. God only knows what else they would force me to do. I’ve never in a million years thought I would ever suck a cock let alone get fucked up the ass.

Although… the way Angela and I connected… I’ve never experienced anything like it. Then there’s Diana… Even though she’s kind of a bitch, she is drop dead gorgeous. I bet she’s got a softer side. She can’t be this way all the time!

Obviously I have to sign the paper. It’s either that or get stranded in Tokyo without any clothes or money. How did I get myself into this!?

I swallow my pride, pick up the pen and sign the paper.

“Good decision, your new life begins now!” Diana have the most devilish grin I’ve ever seen. I feel like I just gave the devil my soul.

If you’d like to see more, feel free to sign up to my newsletter and learn what happens next in the story. https://phoenixcinderserotica.gr8.com/


End file.
